Arash Stevenson
NAME: Arash Stevenson AGE: 17 ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Tall (6'3" and weighing 162 pounds), a little darker than Caucasian’s skin tone, musclar-built (especially his legs) with half-long black curly hair and big, deep brown eyes. PERSONALITY: A honest and straightforward guy who comes across as rude and nosy to strangers. He knows what he wants and will tell you and expects others to be clear as well. Friends however see another side of him: cheerful, friendly and crazy as hell. His mind runs on forever, and so does he, especially when he's into his hyperfocus state of mind. He's loud, outgoing, fun and has a seemingly endless supply of energy. However, his spontaneous and crazy actions and attitude can often turn against him as well and he's a master at causing embarrassing situations, both for himself and others. His sense of humour varies from sarcastic to scathing, not being afraid to tackle the more touchy subjects, even if the situation calls for more tact, or to be quiet period. Like any other teenage boy, he has things he's not confident about, but has found a very good outlet for this by joking around and making fun of himself. At times, it's like humour is all he knows, and sometimes that stings. His openness makes him easy to approach, though, especially about going through a rough time. It's very much known in school that his father has cancer and Arash is perfectly fine with talking about it. This attitude does give him a strong dislike towards dishonesty, he doesn't quite get the point in diplomacy and sees it as censoring yourself. Needless to say, this has alienated him from some potential friends before. LIKES: Singing, cracking jokes, reading, collecting new stuff for his extensive CD collection, working out and a secret love for poetry. He's also a big family guy and a huge dog lover, he has a Golden Retriever at home and sees him as his best friend. DISLIKES: People who can't take a joke, people who can't take any criticism, anyone thinking just because he's so honest that automatically mean he's rude and bossy. Arrogance makes his skin crawl. Same with people who don't mean what they say, just to "keep the good peace". The usual 'watching a loved one being hurt'. He also hates people making fun of his sister being adopted and often stands up to her. STRENGTHS: His sense of humor, very honest so you know where you're at with him, he can make a fool of himself without caring about it just to make people laugh, he is pretty spontaneous and doesn't get brought down easily, he is psychically very strong. WEAKNESSES: People crying - he really doesn't know how to handle himself, someone else's emotions tend to overwhelm him so him it leaves him speechless. Also he's horrible at following orders. He generally doesn't like following, so he easily mistakes well-intended advice for telling him what to do. Has big concentration problems and can never sit still or keep his mouth shut for a long time. Terrible memory and his brain is basically a permanent haze. Highly sensitive to outside stimuli, meaning he needs a lot of time to himself, despite how outgoing and energetic he is. FEARS: He is very afraid of outbursts. Arash might not seem like it but he is actually a bit intimidated when being alone with a cute girl. He's also very afraid of failure or losing control, he's neurotic and a perfectionist, right? Then lastly he's afraid of fire, even though he should be used to it with having to cook at home. RELATIONSHIPS: He really likes Addison and dislikes her friends by default, hating to see how they treat her. Great friends with Kyle and Robert, and also Shanae through sports (track and swimming) and having a similar personality. She's one of the few girls who appreciates his honesty. FAMILY: Father Cyrus (54), mother Marketa (55) and sister Jamila (15). BIO: Born to a Lebanese father and a Persian mother. He had a normal youth but always knew he was different. He was diagnosed with ADHD when he was 12 years old. This, and his bluntness which comes off as rude to others made him often engage in several fights with guys from his class and older guys in high-school. After failing his year last year because of his problems, this time he is determined to pass! Mom and Dad both work fulltime in a drive-in restaurant so he often ends up doing the household jobs such as laundry, cooking and vacuuming. But they've promised him they're going to keep an eye on him to make sure he actually will finish his homework for the next day. Since he lives about 5 miles away from the high school he attends, he goes there by bike when the weather's good and takes the school bus when the weather's bad. Huge dog lover as well, he has a Golden Retriever and sees him as his best friend. He's had vocal lessons since the age of 13 and loves the singing, he's a big music lover and always carries his iPod with 6000+ songs with him and you often catch him singing or humming while walking through the school's hallways. Also since middle school, he's joined the track, basketball and swim team. Arash' father has recently been diagnosed with cancer and they don't have an insurance covering the costs of Chemotherapy. They're busy trying to get an insurance that does but it's taking very long because of bureaucracy. OTHER: Favorite band is the Rolling Stones GAMEPLAY: Wants to think about some sort of way out but he has no idea how. He'll try to come with ideas, hoping they may work out, even if it's just to keep hope. Other than that, he'd specifically protect the weak, because he knows he's a strong guy and he wants everyone to stand a chance. But he'd of course mostly go look for Addison, he needs to tell her how he feels. Also, in a group, he is definitely not a follower, which may cause some conflicts.